


The Chase

by WarpedChyld



Series: Everything Is Ok [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr last night was INSANE! So much Omegaverse and gut-you-with-a-linoleum-knife headcannon and then give you the sugarbetes headcannon and naked mads and cheesy snacks and salads being (possibly) made of people.
> 
>    
> So I pushed aside the two dark fics I was trying to write and wrote this instead. It's short. It's cracky. It’s OOC. It's Omegaverse. And it's so fluffy you're gonna die. Also, tėvelis is "daddy" in Lithuanian.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to amarriageoftrueminds, axmxz, serenity-in-chaos, geneticallydead and Mads-Turbation over on Tumblr. You have all been awesome and inspirational.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hannibal Lecter was renowned for many things, his patience being one of them. As a psychiatrist and murderer, he had to have the patience of the God he never hid from to live the life he did. But right now, shirtwaist crumpled, face and hair doused with water and surveying the wreck of what was once his normally pristine office while laughter mocked him, he felt that patience sorely tested.

"William. " was all he got out before a well aimed stream of water hit him right in the mouth, leaving him choking and spluttering.

While at any other time the laughter that filled the room would have drawn an answering smile and hug from him, right now he was debating if going to prison for murder would be worth it. The thought was dismissed even before it really formed and he very calmly wiped his face off, straightened his clothes and walked from the room.

Closing the door as he stepped outside he drew in the deepest breath possible and counted to ten. Then 100. Then decided he was calm enough to deal with the situation and went back inside.

His quarry was now in plain sight and oblivious to his presence, so Hannibal went for him. He remembered a saying about youth and speed being no match for age and treachery, but just now, youth and speed won. Just as his hand was about to close on his target his foot came down in a puddle, the small splash enough of an alert that he was left grasping at air. Thus began another chase around his office, Hannibal ready to murder and William laughing and enjoying himself. 

Three complete circuits around the room, circuits in which Hannibal swore to strip his office of every piece of furniture and decoration save for the chairs, Hannibal finally wrapped his arms around the still laughing William. His moment of triumph was short lived as the same small pool of water that betrayed him once, turned Judas again and he lost his footing, pitching forward. 

Whip quick reflexes kicked in and he twisted, protecting the small body in his arms as he hit the ground on his shoulder, knowing he would be sore tomorrow. Panting from his exertions he held fast to his hard won prey who was squirming to get away when more laughter met his ears and he glanced up from the floor into the face of his daughter. 

“ABIGAIL!” William squealed, right by his ear. The five-year old twisted free of Hannibal’s grasp and ran towards his big sister, unmindful of the foot he jabbed into his father’s hip. Abigail swooped him up and hugged the small boy, just managing to not laugh again at her adopted father’s oh so put upon look.

“I missed you Abby but tėvelis and I played all day and I shot him with the water gun like you said and it WAS funny!” He prattled on more and Abigail just gave a huge grin to the stormy look Hannibal gave her. Discretion being the better part of valor, she took her brother to the kitchen to get them both a snack, leaving their father laying where he fell. 

Hannibal closed his eyes and counted to 10. Then 100. Then 1000. Then familiar footsteps drew close and stood over him. A light chuckle reached his ears and he inhaled deeply through his nose, drawing comfort from the scent of his mate. The curly haired Omega lay down besides him, laughter still shaking his frame. Hannibal said nothing, just curled his fingers with Will’s and took comfort from just his being there. 

“Next time,” he finally spoke. “I will pick up Abigail from the airport. YOU will stay at home with your son.”

That only drew more laughter from Will as he clambered over and onto the prone Alpha, his knee inadvertently hitting the hip their son had kicked. 

“You helped make him too. And he wanted to stay and play with his tėvelis.” Will leaned forward until he was almost nose to nose with Hannibal. “Enjoy the water gun I got for him?”

The alpha had started to relax, all but purring under his mate but his eyes snapped open, locking onto Will with deadly accuracy. “You...got...that...”

Another chase around the already destroyed office but this time the laughter echoing was pure evil, infused with love. 

Abigail heard the thumps and scuffling from the kitchen, and shook her head. At this rate, she and William would have another sibling by next year. Deciding to unpack later and wanting to spare both of them possibly hearing the creation of said sibling, she took him by the hand and headed to the local park.


End file.
